


Tentacle On The Beach

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Gay, Gay Harry Hook, Gay Sex, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Movie: Descendants 2, Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Harry Hook is chilling at the beach when he encounters a tentacle that does something interesting and dare I say...erotic.





	Tentacle On The Beach

The sound of the waves hitting the sandy shore was soothing and the smell of the salty ocean made me smile. This was one of those rare moments where I felt at peace. Most people saw me as that one psychotic son of Captain Hook. That one pirate in Uma's crew that was willing to hook ANYONE. Little did they know that I have the ability to relax when I want to. 

Usually these moments don't last long, so I try and enjoy them when I can. It was starting to get colder so I decided it would be best to leave now. I got to my feet and brushed all the sand off my ass. Unfortunately, at that moment a large tentacle burst out of the water. I knew this couldn't be Uma because her tentacles were turquoise. This one was blood red and WAY longer than Uma's.

I turned to run but before I could take one step the tentacle shot toward me and wrapped itself around my leg. "Let go of me bloody leg!" I yelled as I tried to escape its grasp. This only caused three more tentacles to burst from the sea. One wrapped around my other leg while the other two wrapped around both my arms. Obviously struggling against this monster was useless so I was basically stuck. 

Two more tentacles rose from the ocean and hovered in the air for a second as if deciding what to do. After about ten more seconds one of the tentacles began to violently rip off my clothes. "What the..STOP!" I yelled. Instead of stopping, the other tentacle pushed itself against my lips as if it was trying to push itself in. I pressed my lips together tightly to keep the unwanted appendage out. The thing must've sensed what I was doing because it covered my nose to keep me from breathing. 

After about 30 seconds, my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. I eventually opened my mouth and took in a mouthful of tentacle. I gagged as it slid down my throat. The other tentacle had finished tearing off my clothes and was now rubbing up against my body. My dick began to grow to its full length as the tentacle slid over my hardening nipples. Another one rose out of the ocean and began to make its way lower down my body until it reached my entrance. It circled around it a few times before slowly pushing in. 

Much to my surprise, it didn't hurt at all. It actually felt a bit nice. One last tentacle rose out of the ocean and wrapped itself around my cock. Oh yes. This was most definitely the best. The tentacles quickly settled into a steady rhythm. One stroked my cock as the other thrust itself inside me. These appendages seemed to know exactly where to touch every time. 

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, my prostate was hit hard. I'm pretty sure everyone on the Isle heard my response. The slippery appendage hit that same spot over and over until I released all over myself. I must say, I had no idea a human could cum so much. 

Everyday at the same time, I was fucked by this mysterious tentacle monster. No human could or would ever be this good.


End file.
